


What’s Been Forgotten

by americangentleman



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 2100, Angst, Background Relationships, Death, Dystopia, Dystopian, Future, Gay, M/M, Military, Newsies - Freeform, Robot, Runaway, Switzerland, Violence, government experiment, non binary albert, ralbert, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman
Summary: Albert DaSilva, a runaway government experiment for Switzerland’s military, finds a new life in Italy with the lovely blonde haired boy Racetrack Higgins. When everything is going great, Albert’s past only catches up to them again and they have to decide what decision to make that could affect the kids in trouble or their friends....
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw meantions if death killing military

Trapped in an empty yet so full room. There was only a bed with neatly tucked in white bedspread that was replaced day after day. Otherwise, there were no pictures on the wall. There wasn't a dresser or a nightstand. No mirrors or even windows. It was a small black room made for sleeping in and that was it.

The children slept for nine hours exactly each night. Not one hour more not one hour less. They didn't dream. They didn't move. It was almost as if they were robots.

"I'm sorry ma'am," a man in a bullet proof vest tried settling the crying woman. "We legally have to take your child with us. They will be back." The man did not wait for an answer. He dragged the little four year old into the black van and drove away. The mother chased the van for a few feet before breaking down into helpless sobs.

Forty hours. It took forty hours to arrive at base. The building was lined with blue neon lights to constrast the glowing black coat of the place. It was very boxy and appeared tiny. But the inside was gigantic. Magical.

Contradicting to what really was going on inside.

The child was thrown out of the van once large metal doors allowed the van inside. The child was taken to a white room. There were blades of all sorts and other unrecognizable tools. There was also a small gadget the size of a nickel. It had a glossy finish to it yet a complex design visible through the see through oval that covered the inside programming.

The gadget—or as the surgeons called it "chip"—was implanted behind the child's ear. The wires connected to their brain and erased all memories of the past four years of their little life. All they knew were the emotionless faces of the men and women that controlled their every move. They had no thoughts. No _life_. They were a robot.

They weren't supposed to remember being stripped from their mother's cold hands. They weren't supposed to remember seeing the outside of the building where there were dozens of machines and flying crates. They weren't supposed to remember the trees or the bees, the butterflies or the daffodils.

And for the next 8 years, they didn't know a thing.

The morning bells rung at 7 A.M. sharp. The abrupt noise stung Albert's ears as they pulled themself out of bed. A hanger holding a their clothes for the day flew in by an electric railing. They removed the day clothes and replaced it with their pajamas. And once they were dressed, the doors slid open and allowed them to walk out and wait to be retrieved for daily training.

"DaSilva," a tall man in a bullet proof vest looked down at them. Albert nodded and marched behind him as they went along to the other children. There were twelve: Elmer Kasprzak, Romero Santos, Louis Baletti, Micheal Myers, Spencer Willis, Benjamin Davenport, Jorgelino Josephino De La Guerra, Henry Pierre, Mike Garcia, Ike Garcia, Tommy Christopher Elijah, and Albert DaSilva.

They all shared one thing in common. Taken from their families as children, had a chip in the same place behind their ear, and were used as defense. They were beta weapons of war. Objects. Computers.

There used to be more children. About twenty of them, actually. They were either killed, died of mistreatment and negligence, or malfunctioned. That was when the chips were first being created. Now, the chips were perfect. The children would continue training until they were fifteen, then they would be put on the battlefield. And no other country would suspect a thing. Their creation was just beginning and it was already so powerful.

Switzerland was never all that involved in military defense until they discovered what wonderful things they could do with tech. The AHLR focused on advancing their tech. Almost nothing in the vicinity was handled by a human unless it was some type of control panel or tablet.

A.H.L.R was the Android Human Life Resources. Their grounds were buried deep in Bern, Switzerland. The town was taken over by the government when they needed room to build the facility.

It was the only home the kids ever knew. It was their way of living for eight years.

Wake up at seven, eat breakfast, get tested on, train, eat dinner, sleep, repeat. Day after day. For eight dreadfully long years. Nothing ever changed besides the disappearance of a few kids here and there.

They marched in a straight line down to the dining hall. All of their clothes were similar but had a unique standout point. Albert’s was that their shirt was a tank top. One kid had boots, another was barefoot, one had long sleeves and another had short, someone had a hat and another wore a vest. It was subtle, but that’s how they were identified besides by their chip.

Today they were programmed to speak French. The kids knew over fifty languages and only continued to work on advancing their studies every day. The goal was for them to be fluent in every language. It would make it easier to break secret codes from enemies with the more languages they knew. Some would call it cheating, the government calls it winning.

They all knew how to work high tech military weapons. They knew all forms of fighting and were highly skilled at it. They even knew dance; it gave them agility and balance.

When they spoke it was lifeless. Emotionless. Like their souls were drained from their bodies and hidden in a glass jar far away from civilization. They had nothing to talk about, so they never talked. They worked in silence unless a guard demanded them to speak. Usually it was dead silent if guards weren’t talking to each other.

It wasn’t a typical life of a growing twelve year old, but they didn’t know that. That was their life. It was all they knew.

Fight. Defend. Recharge.

They were used in inhuman ways and forced through conditions not even the strongest man could handle. But it was all part of the plan. They would be indestructible. No enemy would see this coming. They were quiet about their secret organization. Not even the towns near by knew about it. That was the whole idea. If even a word got out, everything would come crashing down.

No town, city, or country was nearly advanced in technology as this organization was. They had flying cars and robots. They had an unbelievable amount of systems that supplied humans what they needed without even needing the hands of a person.

Nothing could kill these special kids. The blood in their veins were steel. Of course, being harmed was possible but it was never fatal. Chemicals ran through their bodies that prevented any serious harm. Maybe a bullet or a knife wouldn’t kill them, but there were always weaknesses. In every single one of them.

Something was off about Albert during aim training. They weren’t participating. They seemed drained and even more _dead_ than usual.

“DaSilva,” the trainer slapped them across their face. “What is the matter with you?”

Albert didn’t say anything. They met eye contact with the man before looking down.

“You must not have charged correctly last night. Go to your room. We will fetch you when you are fully recharged again. Don’t think you want be punished for this.” His Swiss accent was thick and threatening. Albert nodded and followed a robot out and down the halls.

In all eight years they had been there, they had never seen how truly empty it was. The threatening neon white walls that lit up every hallways. They looked never ending. There was no way out.

Well except the metal doors that opened at night for discloses business. That’s what Albert did know.

The door closed behind them and they were left in a pit of nothingness except the taunting bed they knew all too comfortably.

They heard a loud buzzing in their ear. They fell to their knees, covering their ears to quiet the sound, but it only got louder. They shut their eyes tightly.

_“Hey Albert! Happy birthday buddy!” A man smileddown at him with the brightest smile._

_“Oh, my little Albie is all grown up. Four years old is a big number! Blow out the candles!” A women gave him a warm grin and nodded her head in assurance._

_They were in a small kitchen. Two older boys sat in chairs around them. They were cheering for something._

_There was a knock on the door and the older man went to answer._

_They heard the man arguing with someone outside. Then a man in a vest stormed inside and grabbed Albert. He started dragging him. The woman and the man started fight with the one in the vest. Albert screamed and cried._

_Then they were outside._

_Then he was in a van._

_“Albert!” The woman fell to her knees in tears._

The buzzing stopped. Albert stood up and weakly hobbled to their bed. And that was the last they could remember until the morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw vague mention if abuse weapons and death/death threats

"DaSilva. You've been recharging for twelve hours. Get moving or you'll be punished," a robotic voice boomed through the speakers. Albert jumped and rose out of bed. They fell to their feet, completely weak with a pounding headache.

They forced themselves up and limped out of the room. The bright lights bounced off the glowing white walls and burnt their eyes. They squeezed their eyes shut and made their way to the dining hall.

"You're an hour late, DaSilva. This is unacceptable behavior," a tall man with a thick polish accent scolded him. Albert just nodded and took their seat in a free spot.

They could barely function through the headache and the racing thoughts. They had never felt like this before. They never heard their own voice in their head. They never thought.

They would just have to pretend to be okay. It would pass soon enough, right?

Wrong.

They forced themselves through hours and hours of training with a destructive pain that only grew worse as they continued onward through the draining activities to advance their already perfect skills.

"DaSilva! What has gotten into you?" A german man sneered.

"I apologize," Albert looked down. That earned them a strong slap that sent them tumbling to the ground.

"Apologizing isn't what we do here, DaSilva. Get back over there and work!" He yelled, his booming voices bouncing off of the empty walls. Albert stood up and immediately sat back at their study table. Today was more calculus that they already knew.

Being forced to become the smartest kid in the country had it's downsides: there was nothing new to learn anymore. It was the same every day. It was boring. Well—it wasn’t boring until today.

Unfocused and tired, their attention shifted to the group of trainers and guards talking in the corner. Sometimes having enhanced hearing came in handy.

"They're faltering badly," the Swedish lady spoke.

"Another one for the dumps. Eight years to be left with another broken one," the Norwegian added.

"We've got enough. War's coming, ladies and gents. We have to be ready," the German man from before contributed.

"There's nothing we can do for the kid?" The shorter Spanish lady asked.

"We haven't got time to fix them! Toss 'em out. Lethal injection will take them out easily. We can't afford putting them out on the field. We could be discovered," the main man spoke. He was a tall blonde man with a stone cold face. A heavy Swiss accent that completed his stone appearance perfectly.

Albert could pick out each one of their insecurities and flaws. It was something they were trained to do. Of course they were instructed not to do it on people on the grounds, but they couldn't help themself. The main man wasn't quite as obvious as the others. His weakness was showing emotion. Feeling empathy. Failing. Typical insecurities someone like him would have.

Shivers traveled down Albert's spine. They overheard their own death sentence.

They started down at the once blank paper that was now filled with words they jotted down unconsciously.

" _Twelve children: Weapons of War._

_Androids._

_Inhumane._

_Robots._

_Used, abused little children._

_Taken at a young age. Trained to be used as a weapon against enemies._

_Unstoppable._

_Get out."_

Albert could hardly comprehend their own words. Was it really them that wrote it? What was that supposed to mean?

They packed up their things and ran out of the room to where the other children would be.

"DaSilva," someone said in a bland voice. Eleven sets of emotionless eyes glared at them as they entered the common room.

Their thoughts got louder. Almost like someone was whispering what was inside their head to them.

" _Brainwashed. Destroyed. Broken. Save them."_

Albert shook it off. They took a look around to make sure no one of importance was around to hear them.

"Why are we here?" They said finally.

"We have always been here Albert," one of the twins, Mike, spoke out

"This is our home, Albert," Ike added.

" _Experiments. Twin experiments. Spies. Cameras."_

There were cameras on the two. Albert studied them up and down. Their chips were blinking. There were sensors on them. They were being tested to see how alike twins were. To see if they could do the same in war with the same amount of agility. Albert decided to shut their mouth, knowing it was hopeless.

All of them were trained in the same things,it some were specifically more advanced in some things than the other.

Each one of their soulless eyes and lifeless bodies were pointed toward them.

Albert just nodded.

" _Doors. Metal. Leave_."

The voices wouldn't shut up. No matter how hard they smacked their head, the voices just got louder.

There was something different about them. They noticed it when they walked into the bathroom. There was a large mirror that covered the wall above the sink.

They didn't look like the other kids. Albert's eyes had life in them, unlike they had ever seen before. They had colour. Not like the green grey in everyone else's. They were hazel. Beautiful. Like the grass they remembered seeing on the hills.

" _Albert don't go too far!" An older woman chuckled, watching the carefree redhead boy crawl up the hill. Stunning butterflies fluttered their wings against the breeze, landing on the blossoming flowers that sprouted our of the swaying grass blades._

_The young boy giggled as they waddled up the hill. They looked over the top of it to see the little park they were in that day. The soft wind blowing their vibrant hair everywhere, the clouds floating up above, the sun beaming down on them. They didn't have a care in the world. Nothing could change how happy they were._

Albert clenched their teeth and rested their head in their hands, grabbing desperately at their hair in attempt to rip it out. They wanted it to stop.

" _Answers_."

They had to leave. They couldn't do it anymore.

They were on death row. Not just because they were another virused experiment gone wrong. It was because they were awake from an eight year slumber. They didn't understand it. They hadn't a clue what was going on. All they knew that they had to leave. They had to tell someone and stop the malicious plans.

There was no hope for the other kids. They were still trapped in the governments fingers. Ready to obey every command.

Something made a clinging sound as it fell onto the floor. Albert looked down to see that it was their chip. They felt behind their ear just to make sure—it had fallen off. They shoved it in their pocket and ran to their room.

There was nothing to pack. There was a prepacked backpack that the company packed them in case there was a fire. They stuffed the chip inside, zipped it, and flung it over their shoulders.

They looked at the clock. Five minutes until those gates would be open. They would be free.

" _It's time_."

Albert quietly opened their heavy metal door, revealing the dimly lit hallway. They snuck out, shutting it gently behind them. They waited a moment to make sure no one was coming before stealthily crawling through the halls.

Bustling sounds of cars started to become clear. People and robots were moving around, carrying closed crates around and placing them on a floating platform. Those platforms then delivered those to the other side of the building.

Albert concluded that was going to be their way of escape.

They jumped down onto the concrete below. They took in the fresh air that they hadn't felt in eight years. But, they got right back to the mission. There was no time to waste.

They snuck behind boxes and crates as to not be seen. They had no idea what would happen if they were caught. So, they didn't focus on that. After all, eight years of training to be secretive ought to pay off. And now was the time.

The headlights from a few vans were on and there were bright stadium lights above that lined the entire building. Security walked up and down the isles.

Albert tensed every time a robot or guard would walk past them. They were never noticed though. They kept their eyes focused on the upcoming platform that was floating near the loading zone they were at. A robot drove its way over to the boxes and picked one up, ready to place it down.

Once the platform arrived, it beeped loudly. "Please load cargo," it buzzed. Albert took shelter behind another pile while they waited for the robot to finish.

The platform began drifting away once loaded. It was now or never. Albert whipped away all of their nerves and ran to hop on.

They held the backpack in their arms tightly and tucked their knees to their chest, trying to cover themselves as best they could behind the boxes. They were at least ten feet above the ground and a fall now would be fatal.

The adrenaline pumped through their veins as the fence drew closer.

"Hey!" A man yelled up. "Who are you and what are you doing!"

Albert's eyes widen. Someone saw them. But they didn't stop. They were so close.

"We've got an escapee! Backup backup!" The eyes on the robots turned red and there were dozens of men running out from the building to see what was going on. "Stop the platforms!"

The fence was right there. On the other side was grass.

Albert took in a deep breath. They held onto their bag tightly and shakily stood up. They prepared to jump.

"Stop the platforms!" A man repeated at the technicians.

And in another second, Albert launched themself off the platform and rolled over into the grass. On the other side of the fence. They stood onto their feet and looked at the men loading their weapons and starting the vans.

Then they booked it as quickly as they could and didn't look back again.


	3. Chapter 3

They couldn’t remember anything after their escape. They ran until they couldn’t anymore.

They blinked their eyes open and found themselves in the middle of an open field. It took them a moment to process where they really were and what they were looking at. It wasn’t one of the simulations they went through once a week back at the base. It was real.

They felt the long, soft, bright green grass between their fingers. They felt the fresh breeze beating against their pale face. They picked one of the dozen white flowers that surrounded them and sniffed it, never knowing that they really had a scent. They’d never smelt anything as wonderful as that. It was beautiful. The clear sky, the endless terrain. They felt free. Alive.

They stood up and immediately ran down the hill, giggling with a carefree spirit they never thought they had. They weren’t just a robot; some android used only as a weapon. They were a human now. They had a life. A new meaning and purpose.

They had no idea where they were or how far they ran. But that didn’t matter. At least right now. Right now they could be Albert DaSilva. A normal twelve year old kid without a care in the world. They could laugh and smile all they wanted. They could enjoy life now.

The world was nothing like they were taught by their instructors. They were told the world was a cold place. Nothing was as beautiful as the sight they were seeing now. They saw how wrong they were. A new perception of the world was being painted with every bright step they took through the field.

The bunnies hopping around, snacking on blades of grass. The ants scattering for some food. The ladybugs, butterflies, and bees going about their business. The place was alive and busy. Nothing like Albert had ever seen.Not even through documentaries and fake realities they went through.

A loud, unfamiliar noise buzzed not too far in the distance. They couldn’t stay in the field forever. They’d find them there eventually if they stayed.

They were met with railroad tracks and the sound in the distance was an oncoming train.

And before they knew it, they were running to find an open cart to hop into.

And off the were to who knew where. Albert knew geography pretty well. They knew they were in Europe, they knew they were in Switzerland. But, they had no clue where they’d end up after this.

They sat by the open doors of the cart and watched the world pass by. A lot of lively mountains and hills blended together at the speed the train was going. The sky overhead coated in the fluffiest clouds Albert had ever seen. They wanted to reach out and touch them.

They could do that back in the simulations. They could touch whatever they wanted. But it wasn’t real. The grass in the simulation felt nothing like the grass on real ground. It didn’t smell like the refreshing sent real grass carried.

Darkness fell. That was the first time they got to really sit and admire the twinkling stars that shone down on them. The moon overhead assured them they’d be safe. They were finally set free from his shackles, the trap of their kidnappers. They had never seen anything like the night sky. It was like a picture that could never be taken. It told a million stories with the way the stars glistened just right.

They must’ve fallen asleep at some point because the next thing they knew, they were stopped at a train station. There were a bunch of shouting—italian shouting.

They rose to their feet and peeked out of the doorway to take in what was going on. The station was packed with people coming and going.

“Hey kid! Get out’ta there!” An old man shouted at them in Italian. He started swatting the air as he approached. “I’ll call the police on ya!”

In a panic, Albert jumped out of the train and made a run for it. They shoved their way through the crowd of people recklessly. As long as the people blowing the whistles a few feet behind didn’t reach them, they’d be safe. There was a lot of gasping and confusion around them, they just ignored it and kept pushing until they got outside.

They ran a few blocks before being sure they were safe. Any run in with the law could send them right back to the very place they’d be far from.

They stood upright—after taking a few moments to catch their breath—and their eyes widened at what they were met with. A beautiful city with tall, old buildings. A river with gondola’s calmly boating through the city slowly. Tourist sat inside them, admiring the place around them. The architecture was nothing like Albert had ever seen. The buildings were close together and definitely not bright and neon. They made Albert feel relaxed. Safe. Calm. Like they actually had a chance. No one waiting with a new chip that would brainwash them into forgetting the life they were living now. No one to take them away from home. Just friendly faces and chirping birds. Music echoing through the streets. It was relieving to finally feel.

They continued to walk around, speechless at what they were seeing with their own eyes. It was unbelievable. Indescribable.

They had to find somewhere to stay. Anywhere.

An abandoned building or field. Somewhere.

“Gondola rides!” A shouting man announced. An easy way to travel about the city was through the water.

Luckily, Albert was short enough to sneak through the crowd and hop onto one of the boarding boats. The driver smiled warmly at them. They returned it with a weak, unsure smile. No one had ever smiled at them.

They listened intently to the guide who told stories of the place. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t known. But still, it was different because they actually got to see it. Experience and feel it. They smelt the fresh food through every corner of the street, heard the laughing of friends and family, the excitement from little kids. The gentle flow of the stream they traveled through. The water was clear, they could see the fish swimming through.

It must have been nice to be a fish. Never on the runaway from people who wanted to use you like you were nothing but a toy.

The city only got more stunning as they went on. They could name every memorable building around and tell the history of it too. Seeing them in person, their breath was taken away and everything they ever went disappeared for a moment. They felt normal for the first time in eight years.

The ride was about one enjoyable hour long. They hopped off and went on through the city. They were starving but didn’t have any money.

Their best bet was to either A. Steal, or B. Beg. Maybe stealing right now wasn’t the smartest option.

They waddled into a small cafe, hoping to get even the smallest treat. They were given nasty looks as they walked to the front. They looked nothing compared to the locals. They were dirty and their clothes were torn up. They smelled like they hadn’t taken a shower in weeks. They felt bad for their appearance but ignored it for now.

“Excuse me,” Albert looked at the cashier with innocent eyes. The lady smiled warmly at them,

“What can I get you?”

“Do you have anything to spare...? I have no money...,” their italian was fluent. Their tone was sad and deranged. A very convincing actor they were.

She thought for a moment, debating whether she should give them something or not. She sighed, “of course I do, sweetheart. Here, I’ll get you a bag of some things. And take some cash.”

Albert smiled brightly, “grazie!”

She handed them a bag of some bread, a few water bottles, potato chips, and a few sandwiches that would last them some time.

They snacked on a bag of chips as they continued their journey through the active streets of Venice, Italy. They finally took a seat next to the Trevi Fountain, needing a break from walking under the beating sun.

There were kids running around and playing with each other, giggling like there was no tomorrow. Tourists carried bags of goods from the antique shops that surrounded the shopping square.

“You look bored,” a little boy approached them with a pouty sort of frown. “Why are you alone? You got friends here? Or are you tired? Where did you come from?” The boy had a thick italian accent but spoke in English. He was very pushy. That was Albert’s immediate first impression.

“I’m not from here,” Albert answered quietly.

“Oh cool! Where are you from?” He had a toothy grin now and took a seat in front of the redhead.

“Switzerland.”

“Why are you here? Where is your family?” The boy tilted his head, continuing to ask questions.

“I don’t have a family.” Albert wasn’t upset about it, but the boy was clearly taken back.

“You don’t have a family? Then where do you live?” He furrowed his brows, wanting to know more.

“I don’t have a home.”

“So you sleep out here? That’s no fun.” The blonde frowned again.

“I just got here today,” Albert cleared.

“Hm...Okay! I’ll be right back!” The boy laughed then ran off. Albert was just left confused. They watched him tug at an old woman’s sleeve and point toward them. The older woman then nodded at something he said and sent him skipping back.

“I’m back!” He giggled and hovered over them, waving happily. “I’m Antonio!” He held out his hand. Albert hesitantly grabbed it and shook his hand.

“Albert...,” they responded quietly.

“Albert. I like that name. I like you,” he pulled Albert to their feet. “My nonna says you can stay with us! We got an extra room!”

Whoa. Not even a day and they had already met a new face and was moving in with him? Maybe a new life wouldn’t be so hard. “Really?”

“Yeah!” He nodded excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to live with another kid!” He snorted.

Albert furrowed their brows. They were confused but didn’t question a thing. They were lucky this was even happening to them. They were grateful.

Antonio didn’t let go of their hand as he pulled them along, up and down the streets. He didn’t let go of their hand until they got to his small house. Often people didn’t live in houses like Antonio’s, they lived in studio’s or apartments in the city. But this was outside of the city in a little town. The house was surrounded by beautiful blue, red, purple, pink, yellow—any colour, you name it—flowers. A vegetable garden was growing too and vines grew up the house. It was a cute little cottage. Like someone out of a fairy tale.

“We’re here! I’ll show you around!” And still, during the tour of the house not once did Antonio let go. He was very clingy, it was another thing Albert observed. Actually, they already knew a lot about this kid within the first hour of meeting him. “This is your room. Look there’s a door and it opens to my room! So I’m right next to you!”

The room was pretty plain. Potted plants were everywhere whether it be hanging from the ceiling, sitting on a self, or on the window seal. It was a white room, complimented with the white bed spread and frame, the white desk and chair, the white dresser, the white picture frames with pressed flowers and butterflies in them. It was very elegant. Albert liked it but would probably add their own touches eventually.

“You like the house?” Antonio bounced onto the bed.

“Yeah...thank you for letting me stay...,” Albert smiled politely.

“You’re quiet. You got friends? Ever talk to people?” He stared up at the ceiling, his fingers tracing the pattern on it. He was a very strange person. He couldn’t focus on just one thing and was always moving. Very different from Albert. Albert was reserved and kept to themself. They liked doing things slowly and getting one thing done at a time and wouldn’t stop until it was complete. Antonio was not like that at all.

“Um...no. I’ve never had friends,” they reluctantly sat down at the comfortable desk chair.

“Well I’m your friend now!” He giggled. “You’ll fit right in. Especially at school. You’re going to love my friends. They’re really nice.”

“I have to go to school?” They were not expecting that. They didn’t need school. Going to school would be a waste of time. They knew more than any school system would ever teach.

“Well duh! How else are you going to learn?” He snorted.

“Um...yeah sure...” There was no way they could ever tell Antonio where they came from. What they know or what they have seen. Ever.

But, maybe this was a chance to forget. Move on. Start a new story. Write his own adventures. All with Antonio by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me! @FNCHCRTZ

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @/FNCHCRTZ


End file.
